José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Paul Martin.jpg| De izquierda a derecha, el británico Tony Blair, el surafricano Thabo Mbeki, el rumano Adrian Nastase, el español José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero, la neozelandesa Helen Clark y el canadiense Paul Martin, ayer en Budapest. AP José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Stephen Harper.jpg| Spain's Prime Minister Jose Luis Zapatero, Italy's Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi, Canada's Prime Minister Stephen Harper and Russia's President Dmitry Medvedev (clockwise from top L) stand for a group picture at the Pittsburgh G20 Summit in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania... REUTERS/Chris Wattie Estados Unidos * Ver Bill Clinton - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| Bill Clinton saluda desde la entrada del palacio de la Moncloa, junto a José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero. ULY MARTIN George W. Bush - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| El presidente de España, José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero, con el presidente de Estados Unidos, George W. Bush. AFP Barack Obama - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| Obama y Zapatero, juntos en Praga. | Reuters Hillary Clinton - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| Zapatero y Hillary Clinton posan ante la prensa antes de su reunión en Moncloa este 2 de julio. (REUTERS) América Central Costa Rica * Ver José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Óscar Árias Sánchez.jpg| El presidente costarricense Oscar Arias y su homólogo español José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero conversaron entre otras cosas sobre el acuerdo comercial que se negocia entre la Unión Europea y Centroamérica. | AP José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Laura Chinchilla.jpg| La ex mandataria costarricense y Rodríguez Zapatero fueron invitados a ofrecer una conferencia en la capital del estado de Oaxaca. SUN / E. Hernández México * Ver Ernesto Zedillo - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| Jordi Pujol, José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero y el ex presidente de México, Ernesto Zedillo - diariodeleón.es José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Vicente Fox.jpg| Vicente Fox (izquierda) saluda a José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero en la residencia presidencial de Los Pinos. REUTERS Felipe Calderón - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| El Presidente Felipe Calderón en un abrazo con el presidente español, José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero. AP Caribe Cuba * Ver José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Raúl Castro.jpg| José Luis Rodríguez Zapaterpo y Raúl Castro durante su encuentro. (Granma) América del Sur Argentina * Ver José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero, a la izquierda, y el presidente de Argentina, Néstor Kirchner, en Buenos Aires. Cristina Fernández - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| El jefe del Gobierno español, José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero, y la presidenta argentina, Cristina Fernández de Kirchner, sonríen tras finalizar una reunión bilateral en el Centro Internacional de Ferias y Convenciones en San Salvador (El Salvador), durante la XVIII Cumbre Iberoamericana de jefes de Estado y de Gobierno. EFE/Ángel Díaz Bolivia * Ver Evo Morales - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| El presidente electo de Bolivia, Evo Morales, ataviado con el jersey que le ha hecho popular, saluda al presidente del Gobierno, Rodríguez Zapatero. El País Brasil * Ver Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Sin imagen.jpg| Spanish Prime Minister Jose Luis Rodriguez Zapatero (R) and Fernando Henrique Cardoso (L) observe a minute of silence in memory of March-11 victims at the end of the International Summit on Democracy, Terrorism and Security in Madrid, 10 March 2005. José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Lula da Silva.jpg| ZAPATERO SE REÚNE CON LULA DA SILVA. GORKA LEJARCEGI Dilma Rousseff - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| Dilma Rousseff y José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero sonríen durante la reunión. | Efe Chile * Ver Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| Frei tras reunión con Rodríguez Zapatero: “Me han dado trato casi de jefe de Estado”. latercera.com José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Ricardo Lagos.jpg| Ricardo Lagos saluda al presidente del Gobierno, José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero, ayer en La Moncloa. BERNARDO PÉREZ José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero y Sebastián Piñera, durante la reunión que han tenido hoy en la Moncloa. Agencia EFE José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| Michelle Bachelet y José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero. | Foto: Efe Colombia * Ver César Gaviria - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| De izquierda a derecha: Candido Bracher, presidente Ejecutivo Itaú BBA; Ricardo Lagos, expresidente de Chile; Jose Luis Rodriguez Zapatero, expresidente de España y Cesar Gaviria, expresidente de Colombia. // COLPRENSA Ernesto Samper - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| Ernesto Samper y José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero. EFE Andrés Pastrana - Sin imagen.jpg| Palabras de Andrés Pastrana en la presentación de la cuarta edición del Programa de Becas Líder Álvaro Uribe - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno español, José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero (i) saluda al presidente colombiano, Álvaro Uribe, antes de la entrevista que ambos mandatarios han mantenido en el Palacio de La Moncloa. (EFE/JuanJo Martín) José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| El presidente de la República de Colombia, Juan Manuel Santos con el Presidente del Gobierno de España, José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero en julio del año 2010, en las escalinatas de entrada al Palacio de La Moncloa. Foto: La Moncloa Ecuador * Ver Lucio Gutiérrez - Sin imagen.jpg| Spanish Prime Minister Jose Luis Rodriguez Zapatero (L) listens to Ecuadorean President Lucio Gutierrez during their meeting at Moncloa Palace 21 May 2004. Lucio Gutierrez arrives in Madrid to attend the wedding of Crown Prince Felipe of Bourbon with former journalist Letizia Ortiz 22 May. AFP PHOTO Lluis GENE José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Rafael Correa.jpg| Rafael Correa (izquierda) y Rodríguez Zapatero, en La Moncloa el pasado 12 de mayo. ULY MARTÍN José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Lenín Moreno.jpg| El jefe de Estado, Lenin Moreno, y el expresidente del Gobierno de España, José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero, dialogaron sobre temas de seguridad y unidad de ambas naciones. Foto: Twitter @ComunicacionEc Paraguay * Ver José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| Nicanor Duarte Frutos conversando con el presidente español José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero. Fue en Guadalajara, en el marco de la Cumbre Presidencial que finalizó ayer. / ABC Color Fernando Lugo - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| Zapatero. junto a Fernando Lugo durante la Cumbre. | Efe Perú * Ver Alejandro Toledo - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| Rodríguez Zapatero y Alejandro Toledo, en los jardines de La Moncloa, acompañados por miembros de sus respectivas delegaciones. MIGUEL GENER Alan García - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| Peru’s democracy and economy were praised by Spanish Prime Minister. Photo: ANDINA/Difusión José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Ollanta Humala.jpg| Presidente Humala se reunió con español José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero. Andina Uruguay * Ver Jorge Batlle - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| El Presidente de la República, Jorge Batlle, recibió en la residencia de Suárez, en horas de la noche, al Presidente del Partido Socialista Obrero Español (PSOE), José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero, ofreciendo una cena en su honor. Estuvieron presentes el Vicepresidente Luis Hierro López y el Embajador Español Fernando Martínez Westerhausen. (Fotos: SEPREDI, 4 de noviembre de 2003) José Mujica - Sin imagen.jpg| Mújica en 'Salvados': "Zapatero me dijo que Rajoy era buena persona. No lo dijo de Aznar" José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| Galería de imágenes de la gira del presidente Tabaré Vázquez en España, incluyendo una serie de encuentros con los reyes de España, José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero e incluso Diego Forlán. Montevideo Portal Venezuela * Ver Hugo Chávez - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero y Hugo Chávez, en el Palacio de la Moncloa el 14 de septiembre de 2009. (Gustavo Cuevas/ EFE) José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| El expresidente del Gobierno, José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero, junto al presidente venezolano, Nicolás Maduro, en el Palacio de Miraflores. (AP) Fuentes Categoría:José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero